GMAD: Second chances
by Phoenixthefirebird
Summary: Phoenix a G.M.A.D. member goes to the world of how to train your dragon this is he's first mission what choas will ensue? Well lets find out. AU rated t because I'm paranoid
1. A Rude Awakening

**what up my fellow httyd fans! Anyway you guys remember the preview I posted on Berks Heroes ( for those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about check chapter 18) I've decided that I will make it into a story well I hope that you guys will enjoy it leave a review. No flames please**

Phoenix's P.O.V: I was walking home from soccer practice. when I heard a voice in my head "Phoenix come to the lair, I need to talk to you." the voice was from a female, one that I knew, her name was nightfury999, but her friends called her Night. I made sure no one was watching, and then ran into an alley, I whistled there was a few seconds of silence, then a shriek pierced the air. A jet black dragon landed next to me "Hey Lightningwing, it's good to see you to bud." I told him the night fury licked me happily "Night called me to the lair, why? I don't know." I said "well come on we mustn't keep our leader waiting." I got on his saddle, and we flew to the lair, you may be wondering 'what lair are you talking about?', well my friends the lair belongs to a group called The Guardian Magic Archer Dragons', or G.M.A.D for short... and I've said too much. Anyway we arrived a couple of minutes later, we walked through a dark corridor towards Night's cabin, I knocked "come in." Night said, how should I describe her, she's 12 years old, wears a purple jumper, skinny jeans, a bow and arrow on her back, fur boots, a necklace of a skrill, and a book tied to a thin string around her waist.

I walked into the cabin "whoa what happened to you?" she asked chuckling slightly "came from soccer practice, do I look that bad." I told her, she just shrugged, "moving on." she said gesturing for me to sit down "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked her "I"m sending you on a mission, something goes wrong in the httyd world, I don't know what it is but I can feel it." She told me, her voice was serious, the only time she got like this was when the one of the four worlds were in danger "we need you to stop whatever is going to happen..." She stopped when she saw me looking down at the floor "alright what's bugging you?" she asked me "why me" I said softly "what?" "why me?" I said a little louder "I mean there a lot better people to choose from, like Ace why don't you send her on this mission, look at her compared to me, she's a legendary sorcerer, and I'm a superior, so back to my original why me ." " Phoenix I chose you because I knew you were the right man for the job, well that and Ace is on another mission." she told me while feeding her skrill,"Gee thanks for the confidence booster Night." I said to her with my voice dripping with sarcasm, Night glared at me, and with a wave of her hand a portal opened, on the other side showed Berk "come on bud let's go!" I said to lightningwing the dragon in question got up from where he was sitting and walked up to me "wish me luck." I told her as I jumped through the portal.

Astrid's P.O.V: "Astrid can you go wake your brother it's almost time for the race to begin!" my mom called from the kitchen "sure thing mom just let me feen stormfly real quickly." I told her, as I placed a basket of chicken in front of the nadder, Stormfly chirped contently. I knew my brother so waking him up the usual way wouldn't work, at least for me, I grabbed a bucket of cold water and walked into the house, "Umm Astrid what are doing with that bucket?" my mom asked "I'm going to wake up phoenix." I told her, as I walked up the stairs "kids these days." my mom muttered to herself, I went into my room where he was sleeping, and I turned the bucket upside down and water splashed all over him.

Phoenix's P.O.V: "AHH!" I was rudly awakened by Astrid and her bucket of cold water "Astrid was that for!?" I asked her, as I dried my face off with a rag she handed me " to wake you up, and for fun, but mostly for fun." she said, I threw the rag at her which she dodged with ease "get dressed the race is about to start, and I'm going to win as usual." Astrid always the competive one, well that was about to change since I was joining the race today "we'll see about that." I told her, as I put on my clothes, "I never understand why you chose a black robe, a cape, and a hood with gold on the edges as your wardrobe." she told me "why you jealous?" I asked her "I am not jealous." Astrid said as she crossed her arms "now come on squirt lets go to the plaza" she said using my nickname "You know I hate that nickname." I told her in a whiny voice "I know thats why I'm using it." she replied before walking down the stairs, I came down the stairs a few minutes later "morning sweetie." Edna hofferson A.K.A my mom said to me. "hey mom." I told her as I made a sandwhich "So Astrid how is Hiccup so far?" I asked her "we're good ben together for five years now." she said "that's good... but that's not what I mean." I told her with a smirk on my face, then my sister finally understood what I meant, her face went through a set of emotions from confusion, to anger, to embarsment "Phoenix!" she yelled "what?" "I'm not going to talk about that." she said "aww come on please." I said with puppy dog eyes "He's good." "good?" I asked her "Ugh fine he's amazing!" she said looking redder than a tomato "that's what I thought." I said, a horn sounded a few minutes later "come on the race is about to start. And you better get good seats so you can see me win." she said, and with that we ran to the plaza.

**well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I'll update as soon as I can. Until next time peace!**


	2. Win the race done, now to avoid Astrid

** here it is the second chapter of second chances I hope you enjoy.**

Astrid's P.O.V: "wish me luck." I told Phoenix as I went to the starting line with the other riders, Gobber soon came in a few seconds later holding a pot of paint "Uh, gobber what are these for?" Fishlegs asked "war paint, I thought it would make you guys seem more intimidating." he said handing us the paint, all of a sudden we heard a splat sound and the twins fighting, their faces covered in a mix of yellow and black, I wanted to ask what had happened, but if the twins are involved it's best not to ask. After we and our dragons had been painted we went to the starting lines "Hey has anyone seen Hiccup?" I asked "no I don't even know why they have a night fury slot, I mean he never participates in the races anyway." Snotlout said, we heard Stoick start to speak which meant the race was about to start.

Phoenix's P.O.V: "And I wish the racers good luck!" the chief said, the crowd cheered as the racers took their places on the starting lines "On YOUR MARK" Gobber yelled "GET SET." "GO!", and the racers were off, Astrid was the first onr to get a sheep into her slot, after ten minutes the twins had nine points, snotlout had two, fishlegs had one, there were at least five more sheep to get before the black sheep, and that's when I decided to join in, I excused myself, and went to the cliffs letting out a long sharp whistle, lightningwing landed next to me "lets get ready to dominate bud." I said to him, and he let out a growl, I put my hood up and got on his back, we took off at breackneck speed, ruff and tuff were fighting over a sheep so I flew in between the two heads and took the sheep "who the heck is that!?" Gobber said, just as I got my second sheep into my (Hiccup's slot) slot, soon a horn sounded "all right the black sheep! come on stormfly we can still win this thing." I heard Astrid talking to her nadder, I watched as she tried reaching for the sheep but fishlegs intercepted stormfly, and they were racing towards the finish line "Oh no, you don't!" I yelled and caught the sheep just before it fell into the net, and tossed into mine which totaled for 14 points "THE MYSTRIOUS STRANGER TAKES THE GAME!" Stoick boomed I landed on the winners platform to recieve my prize "congradulations, stranger that was some mighty impressive flying, what Dragon were you using?" Fishlegs asked me, I stepped aside to show lightningwing, a number of gasps, and whisperes resounded throughout the plaza "A night fury? Who are you." Fishlegs said, I looked at lightningwing and he just shrugged, I put my hood down, "Phoenix?," half the village asked in disbelief, then heard Astrid enraged voice "PHOENIX!" she said charging me with axe in hand, "run!" everyone yelled "don't need to tell me twice" I said to them, and ran as if loki was at my heels.

Hiccup's P.O.V: I landed in the town square, and I saw Astrid, trying to kill her brother with an axe "Hiccup help me! she's mad I tell you mad!" he said hiding behind toothless "whoa Astrid, calm down. What happened?" I asked her "that so called brother of mine cheated in the dragon race today, and won!" "with a Nig- Nadder nonetheless." at the end it almost sounded like she said night fury "Hmm, thats very bad indeed, well then have at him." I said and toothless ran next to me leaving Kurt out in the open "what?! Some friend you are!" he yelled as he ran to the docks, all of a sudden I heard Astrid yell "what the heck!" I turned around, and her legs were frozen solid in ice, and phoenix had a staff, the top was shining "you're a wizard?" Snotlout asked who was watching the scene play out. "well I was going to tell you guys later but I guess the gods had other plans." He said "now have you guys ever heard of the G.M.A.D?" he asked "Yeah they've helped us a couple times." I told them "well I'm part of that group, I've been sent here because something goes wrong here, Night dosen't know what it is but she can feel it, and I've also been sent here to stop." phoenix said "so then who are you really?" Astrid asked "and can you I don't know unfreeze my legs." she said "sorry." phoenix replied and the ice vanished, "and as for who I am, I'm Phoenixthefirebird, superior sorcerer, guardian of the night, rider of the night fury, lightningwing." he said bowing down "so you're an actual sorcerer?" Tuff asked "yes but my abilities come with a catch: every spell I cast, drains my energy, minor spells don't take as much energy, major spells now that's a different story in itself." he said leaning on his staff for support, I had seen him waver a little when he took away the ice from Astrid's legs "what does lightningwing look like?" I asked, Phoenix let out a long sharp whistle and a jet black night fury, with a hue of purple, landed next to him, toothless sniffed him, and then jumped up and down in excitment, they started talking to each other. "so anyway find anything interesting on your flight?" Astrid asked "no well not anything out of the ordinary." I told her ", the horn soon sounded for dinner at the great hall "So yeah I'll be going now..." phoenix said trying to get away from an angry Astrid, but she was alot faster then he was,and she nabbed him by his cape "I'm not done with you not by a long shot, come on squirt." she said dragging hims to the great hall, Phoenix had an expression that read 'help me!', we all put our heads down to honor the death of a good man "really? guys." he said before he dissappeared behind a corner. "there goes a brave man." I said, and everyone nodded, after a few seconds of silence we all went to the great hall to eat.


	3. Day one: the start

***Le gasp* two chapters in one day, But hey, I have a free evening so I'm like what the heck why not so here's the third chapter of second chances. Before I forget I would like to give a shout out to Ace spiritwell, your tips are a god send, thanks. oh and the poll on my page is now closed it looks like a watching the sequels fic it is! *streamers fly everywhere* now just have to find the lines from the movie and I'm good.**

Hiccup's P.O.V

I heard a knock on the door, I opened it and found phoenix at the door, "Gods she's still mad at you?" I asked him, Phoenix just shrugged, I gestured for him to come in "thanks man I owe ya." he said "think nothing of it." I told him. "So why are you still up?" he asked me "I just came back from flying with toothless." I told him "he seems pretty happy to have found another night fury if you ask me." phoenix said "yeah but where do you really come from?" I asked him.

He tensed for a bit "I come from a land called America, a land full of diverse cultures, and races, and where dragons and people co-exist in peace fighting, playing, and living together, and the person who started it was you Hiccup the G.M.A.D. also helped but we focus on the other four worlds as well... ouch hot!" he said spilling a drink that I gave him earlier "sorry." he said sheepishly "this happens when I get tired." I yawned in response "yeah we probably should get some sleep."I'll sleep on floor you can take the bed." I told him "No, I can't let you do that, I mean I did impose on you." he said "I insist, I'm not taking no for an answer." I told him "ugh fine!" and with that we went to bed.

* * *

Astrid's P.O.V ( next day )

I woke up to the smell of bacon, and eggs downstairs, I figured that mom had woken up early just so we could have this breakfast, I went downstairs, and to my surprise I found out that it was phoenix, and he doesn't cook unless it's for a special occasions "morning sis!" he said surprisingly happy, then again my brother wasn't one to hold a grudge, "morning who are these for me?" I asked, " You really forgot, wow that ain't like you astrid." he said laughing, suddenly I remembered moms birthday "gods I forgot! " I facedpalmed my self for doing something so stupid "relax I got it covered." he said pushing a box towards me, I opened it inside was a necklace with a nadder scale in the middle of a large stone "thanks but what about your present?" I asked, then the smell of the bacon hit my nose "oh nevermind." I said.

He just snorted "so anyway I'm going exploring with hiccup, and won't be back for a few days but you are welcome to come with us." he said "knowing you, and my boyfriend, you two are bound to run into trouble." I said punching him in the shoulder, almost making him drop the plate he was holding "you don't know that." he said crossing his arms "yes I do know lets write mom that note, and be on our way." I told him

-time skip-

"hey babe." I said kissing Hiccup on the cheek, "Hello there M'lady." he said, we made sure we had everything we needed, tents, spare clothes, food and water "looks like we have everything we need." Phoenix said, we said goodbye to our freinds, and we took off.

* * *

Phoenix's P.O.V.

The flight was eventful atleast during the begining, were flying through the clouds when we heard Astrid cry out in pain, we turned around, and saw her gripping her waist, an arrow lodged there, I looked for the ones who shot it, A group of teenagers had shot it from a crossbow, from what I saw they were tossing up something, and trying to hit it with the bolt, Hiccup dived down, and toothless fired a plasma at the teens, and they scattered, he landed and starting fighting with one of them, I landed, Astrid soon after me but she was barely awake, mostly from the blood loss, she fell off stormfly and I caught her. "what the heck man are trying to kill us!" one of the teens said pushing hiccup away from him "you hit my girlfreind, what do you think?!" Hiccup demanded "Hiccup it was an accident, look." I said getting in between the two teens, pointing to some plates "Hiccup it's ok the wound isn't to deep." she winced as I put my hand on her waist muttering a healing spell, and soon the wound was gone "look just be careful." I said "alright I'm sorry we'll be more careful next time." the teenagers said, and they went on their way "well it's getting late, reckon we should set up camp?" I asked.

"Yeah we should, wait did you even bring a tent?" Astrid asked me "nope I like sleeping under the stars." I told them. After Astrid, and Hiccup's tent was set we ate a dinner caught by Astrid, and cooked by Hiccup "Mmm that was the best deer meet I've ever had, my compliments to the chef." I said to hiccup "well I couldn't let Astrid burn it now can I?" He asked, Astrid playfully punched him the stomach, causing his wings to pop up "Astrid you know that the wings are sensitive now I have to recalibrate them." He said in a whiny voice, me an astrid laughed, "Well I'm going to get some shut eye." I told the two, as they looked up and watched the stars, snuggling "Night Phoenix." they said as if they were in a trance "night lovebirds." I said as I closed my eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter until next time!**

**P.S. Ace I tried your advice on how to write before I wrote this chapter, and confused my to no end, but thanks for the advice anyway.**


	4. The true meaning and a Mother found

**Hey guys I'm back thank you so much for the reviews and now to answer the questions**

**Nightfury999: well this does take place during the second movie, so yes it is his flight suit**

**Ace Spiritwell: You shall see, you don't know what I've planned for this story *chuckles meancingly***

**and now with the story!**

* * *

Hiccup's P.O.V

I woke next Astrid, she looked so cute when sleeping I didn't want to wake so I carefully got out of the tent, Phoenix was already awake, and was heating up some left over rabbit over the fire "Morning Hic!" he said "hey phoenix." I replied as I stretched my arms, I sat down next to him, suddenly I heard two roars, and was tackled by something big "morning toothless now can you- agh!" I didn't finish because he started licking me "Toothless you know that doesn't wash out!" I said rolling out from his reach, he chortled, and I flicked some of the dragon saliva on him.

Phoenix was laughing I turned around, and found that lightningwing was nuzzling his stomach "Lightningw- haha- stop that- haha!" he pushed lightningwing off of him, and phoenix finally got up, though it took like 20 seconds to get up, mostly because of the after effect of the tickle attack. "thanks for the help Hiccup." he said sarcasticlly. I saw Astrid come out of the tent "good morning my Divine Beauty." I said, she blushed at the name "whats this Astrid Hofferson blushing at Hiccup Haddock Honderres III?" Phoenix said as he handed me some rabbit.

it was slightly burnt "I guess your cooking skills is rubbing off onto your brother Astrid." I said "Hey! I can't cook over an open fire." he said "don't judge." after a quick breakfast we took off to continue our trip.

* * *

Phoenix's P.O.V

"Hey Hiccup what's the purpose of this trip anyway?" I asked him "what you mean?" He replied, Astrid flew up next to him "well you say it's to widen the map you've made, but we have a feeling there is something else, now spill." Astrid said "OK I'll tell you I'm looking for- Thor's Hammer!" he said when a large dragon burst through the clouds, on it's back was a scary figure in a mask, he/she(guess who this is.) was carrying a staff which they pointed at Hiccup, and then dissappeared.

"Well are gonna follow the dragon or what?" Astrid said "lets go!" Hiccup said diving down into the clouds, we followed soon after him "where did she go!" Hiccup yelled, we scanned our surroundings "how can you lose something that big?" I asked, suddenly it appeared and scooped hiccup off of toothless "Hiccup!" I yelled "toothless!" I heard Astrid yell, I looked down, and saw toothless falling down into the ice covered water.

I dove down after him, all of a sudden I was lifted from my saddle "HELP! ASTRID!" I yelled "Phoenix can't you teleport yourself out of it's grasp?" she asked, I tried, but something seemed to be blocking it "I can't something or someone is blocking my spell!" I said "try again." she said. I tried another three times, but I was starting to lose consiousness, the last thing I saw before I blacked out was a mountain made of ice.

* * *

Astrid's P.O.V

I had no idea what to do, I was just about to think of a plan stormfly suddenly straightned "Whats wrong girl?" I asked but she ignored me "oh no." I said, I hoped I was wrong about what I thought about this place. We landed in a cavern next to Hiccup, and toothless, I looked for Phoenix a dragon dropped him onto the floor, he was knocked out. "Who are you?" Hiccup asked they hit the top of their staff onto the floor, and a bunch of dragons opened their mouths which caught on fire, lighting the room up "Astrid get behind me." Hiccup said, he pulled out his sword which soon burst into flames, he started swinging the sword in a circle.

The person watched in fansination, soon they got close to hiccup it must have been to close for comfort because toothless started growling "easy toothless." he said patting his nose "Hiccup?" the women asked since the voice sounded female "can it be? After all these years?" she said taking off her mask "should I know you?" he asked "no you were only a babe, but a mother never forgets." she said.

Me, Hiccup, and Phoenix who apparently had been awake for some time now gasped "you are my mom?" he asked Hiccup's mom just nodded, she turned to me "I am Valka, Hiccup's mom as you know who might you be?" she asked me "my name is Astrid, I'm Hiccup's girlfriend." I said, she looked at me for a while I started to feel akward. "How long have you two been together?" she asked "five years mam." I told her "and do you love him?" she asked I smiled at this "with all my heart." I told her. She smiled at me and then turned to toothless, and who is this?" she asked Hiccup "this is toothless my night fury, and best friend."

* * *

Phoenix P.O.V

" a night fury oh he's so beautiful, and your the same age!" she exclaimed "sorry for blocking your spell earlier I had to know you wouldn't harm the dragons living here." she said turning to me "Considering I also ride a night fury you would you think that?" I asked her, she just shrugged "The names Phoenix Hofferson, and this is lightningwing my night fury, and he is also my best friend." I told her "Sure thing phoenix superior sorcerer, guardian of the night, rider of the night fury lightningwing." she said with a smirk "you know who I am?" I asked.

"Of course she does I told her." Night said walking out from the shadows, I finally saw the book on her waist, it was titled second chances "Night you told her?" I asked her "uh-huh, but I came here for a reason Hiccup now that you've found your mother, your journey will become alot harder, you'll face enemies you've never seen, tragedy, and also joy, stick by your friends and you will succeed. I have to go, Phoenix good luck, keep these two safe." she said "I'll try my best." I told her, she waved her hand, and a portal opened she walked into it and the portal closed.

We just stood there in silence for a while "come on there is something I want to show." Valka said gesutring to us, and we followed her out into the sun light.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, until next time!**


	5. A Tragedy, and a Second Chance

**hey guys I'm back! and to now to answer the review and questions**

**Ace Spiritwell: like i said in the previous chapter we shall see.**

**And now here is the fifth chapter of berks heroes! Oh and when I said this will slightly deviate from the sequels plot I mean it will be anything but a slight deviation.**

* * *

toothless' P.O.V

We followed Hiccup's mom out into a large area of the ice mountain, what we saw was breath taking dragons of all species were here "this is amazing! You've been protecting them." Hiccup said "whoa!" lightningwing said, I looked behind me and saw a bewilderbeast, and the essence of the alpha was coming from him. I saw Valka bow in respect for him "this is the home of the bewilderbeast, and sanctuary to all dragons." the alpha blew a small frost onto hiccup's hair "he likes ya." Astrid said chuckling as he brushed the frost off of his hair.

Suddenly Phoenix cried out, and crumpled to the ground "phoenix!" lightningwing roared running to his side.

* * *

Phoenix's P.O.V: Images flashing through my head, Berk in flames, a girl in an alley way, but the most clear picture I saw was a man he had black hair he also had a cape "Phoenix! Phoenix." I woke up, and found myself on the ground, Hiccup, Astrid, and Valka were looking over me lightningwing was nuzzling me. "Hey you ok?" Hiccup asked me helping him "We need to get back to Berk." I said "wha- why?" Astrid asked me "I'll explain along the way, but we need to leave NOW." I said and we got on our dragons, we said goodbye to Valka, Hiccup promising that he would come back, and with that we took off.

"Now would you please explain why we had to leave so early?" Astrid asked me, I told them what I had seen, "So that's why you had acted so strange after you woke up. Oh my gods!" Hiccup said pointing to a thick, black coloumn of smoke, we sped up, and found out that the smoke was coming from Berk "Oh gods we're to late." I said clenching my fist.

"Hold on there might be survivors, no need to panic." Hiccup said, although he was looking a little worried to, we landed in the plaza, bodies both of vikings, dragons, and some other people we didn't know weapons had littered the ground "what happened here?" Astrid asked, I gasped "Hiccup, look." I said pointing to his house "DAD!" he yelled, and ran to the hill, toothless followed him. We searched the village for survivors, we heard Hiccup yell. "Hiccup!" me and astrid said, and we flew to the hill where his house (**A/N: if you any of you are squeamish this part gets a bit gory**) we saw him on the ground crying "Hiccup whats wrong?" Astrid asked pushing Hiccups chin "Dad, he's- he's." he couldn't even speak, I got up and peeked behind a wall "Odin's beard." I said when I saw what was on the wall, the chief was pinned on the wall, his limbs severed, his eyes cut out blood was everywhere.

I heard Astrid coming in "No Astrid do not come in here!" I screamed at her.

* * *

Astrid's P.O.V

What why no- oh no!" I said what I saw would scar a man for life, suddenly I felt my lunch coming back up I ran to window and threw up. I looked behind me and saw a message written blood "Um Phoenix you might want to see this." I told him, he looked behind him and saw the message it read "this is only a portion I will do t you once I find you. You have been warned." we went outside and told Hiccup what we saw "I'm so sorry Hiccup." I sympatheticaly said as I pulled him into a hug, and he just cried into my shoulder.

"Hey guys look at this." I Phoenix said "footprints, they lead into the forest, come on." He said "toothless stay with Hiccup." the dragon nodded, and me and phoenix went into the forest, we stayed there for a few minutes, all of a sudden we saw a bush rustle. I unsheathed my axe, and phoenix got his staff and our dragons starting growling, we nodded at each other on three 1..2..3!" we jumped into the bush and fell on ruffnut and fishlegs "AHH please don't kill us." Fishlegs screamed "fishlegs? Ruffnut you guys are ok."

"Phoenix, Astrid? uh wheres Hiccup? fishlegs asked "he's back at town we saw what happened to the chief, and he's pretty shaken up." I said "are there anymore survivors are is it just you two?" Phoenix asked "yeah, me snotlout, the twins, and our dragons. We have a hideout we're using as a house for awhile it's this way." he said, suddenly Hiccup flew in "hey Hiccup I'm sorry for your loss." Fish said "Thank you fishlegs." hiccup replied "now where is this hideout of yours?"

We followed the two deeper into the forest, we stopped at a tree Ruff knocked three times, and Tuffnut opened the door "hey good to see you guys are ok." He said when we got inside of the tree does that even make sense? eh oh well "so what happened here?" Astrid asked. "Well some men came and attacked Berk we did all we could but they were two powerful, Stoick called for us to retreat, and we hid in the forest." Snotlout said "So what should we do?" I asked.

* * *

Hiccup's P.O.V.

" The best thing I can think of is to send you guys to my time, you'll be safer there than anywhere." phoenix said "I'll need to talk to night and see what she thinks." He said "be back in a flash, and with a wave of his hand dissappeared in a bright flash of light.

"So in other news we found out the my mom is still alive." I said wanting to switch the subject, but all I got was a few "that s good." and one "whatever." I figured it was snotlout, soon a flash of light came back so when he said back in a flash he actually meant he'd be back in a flash of light "Nights okay with it she agrees that you guys would be safer in my time. Now it will take some time for you guys to adjust lets just say my people are advanced in the technological arts." he said "we'll get used to knowing us we've faced worse I mean we ride dragons how much crazier can the world get?" Astrid asked "you have no idea sis, no idea" he said.

He waved his hand and a portal opened, leaning on his staff for support we, and our dragons walked into the portal, we wall landed in huge pile thankfully on top of the dragons "glad you could drop in literaly." I female voice said laughing a bit. I thought it was night but it was a girl she looked around 13 or 14 years of age, she had chocolate brown hair which one chunck was white on the left side, she was wearing a black singlet, what looked like a vest was over the singlet, she had grey jeans, boots that looked like they could do some serious damage to someone foot, and she had a what looked like a night fury necklace.

"Hi my name is Ace Spiritwell legendary sorcerer, guardian of joy, and rider of the snow fury blizzard." Ace said smiling "uh question what is a snow fury?" Astrid asked, Ace whistled and a white night fury with, icy blue wings, and a tail, landed next to her "everyone blizzard, blizzard, everyone." she said introducing us to the snow fury, blizzard made a few grunts and growls "blizzard be nice!" she said in a scolding tone "you can understand him?" fishlegs asked her "I can understand every dragon I'm a dragon whisperer."

Phoenix came through the portal a few seconds later with a lound "omph!" as he fell on blizzard "thanks for the soft landing blizzard." he said getting off of the snow fury, and scratching behind his ear "well I'm sure you guys already know Ace." he said "now let me show your around the lair and introduce you to the others." he said and we followed him out into a corridor

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed and if you guys are wondering why I'm posting every day is I gots a lot of free time. Well until next time Phoenix out.**


	6. Challenged

**hey guys I'm back! and to now to answer the review and questions**

**Berkdragonrider: Yup! you'll appear in this chapter and in others as well. if any other G.M.A.D members want be in my story just PM me or leave it in the reviews.**

**And now here is the fifth chapter of berks heroes! Oh and when I said this will slightly deviate from the sequels plot I mean it will be anything but a slight deviation.**

* * *

Hiccup's P.O.V

"And last but not least my cabin." Phoenix said, as he pushed some buttons on a panel on the wall the door slid up, and showed a huge room, A bed was in one side, a stone slab for lightningwing was at the foot of the bed, bookshelves lined to the walls, and in the far right corner a small desk was sitting there on top was a large screen with a fist and the words pewdiepie was floating bouncing off the sides of it.

"You live here?" Fishlegs asked him "well yes and no." phoenix replied sitting down at the desk "I don't follow Astrid said "well yes when I either have to stay here like for missions, or when I want to get away from my parents. No since I live with my parents, and try to live like a normal kid." he said.

He started spinning the chair he was sitting (**A/N:** since you can never really out grow that.) "so what about us?" I asked "we can't go back to our world it'll be to dangerous for us there." We heard someone behind us clearing their throat, we turned around and saw a girl girl with brown eyes and black hair held back in a ponytail, she had a black cap on her head with the letters "G.M.A.D." in gold written on it, she was wearing a red t-shirt, a black unzipped jacket, black pants, and white shoes. Around her neck was a necklace with a Night Fury on it. her left side had a sword in a scabbard, and strapped to her back is a bow 'n' arrow and full quiver.

"Hi I'm Berkdragonrider, guardian of the night fury, rider of the night fury Speedstrike, exquiste archer, and superior sorcerer." she said waving her hand "I'm here to talk to phoenix." she said "he's over there." I said pointing to where he was, as I looked at the bookshelf. It had hardly any books in it and mostly pictures, I picked on up it showed phoenix and some other girl, she had brown hair, green eyes, she looked cute, but she wasn't my type plus my heart belongs to Astrid. On the bottom of the fram read "Phoenix and Soul-our friendship will never die." I smiled at that.

* * *

Phoenix's P.O.V

"Hey Phoenix, I got those books you asked for." she said "thanks Rider" I told her, "so what are going to do with them." she asked me in our native language so they wouldn't understand what we were talking about, I responded back in the same "I'm taking them back to my house, and they'll at least try to live normal lives here until I can find out who attacked Berk." she said, "well then good luck, come on speedstrike." the two brothers reluctantly left each other "Phoenix are we staying here?" Tuff asked me "no you'll be staying at my house, well two of you will since we only have room for two more people, and possibly two dragons." I told them. "So then what are we gonna do about that?" Hiccup asked "the best thing I can think of is to go into seperate houses although I need to ask the other members on what they think." I said "I think it's a wonderful idea" a voice said behind me it surprised me so I yelled out something like "Javla!" and jumped a few feet forward "Rider you scared the crap out me seriously warn me before you do that." I said irrated with while she just laughed.

"We have the lists for who's gonna stay with who. Astrid, and Hiccup you two are staying with phoenix, Fishlegs you'll be staying with me, Ruff andTuff you two will be staying with Ace, and Snotlout you'll be staying with Night (for obvious reasons), and with that we went our seprate ways.

In the time it took us to fly to my house I told them all they needed to know about the 21st century, and that they needed fake names when they were out in public, but in private they could use their real names. We landed in my backyard the dragons went through the windows because the door had proven to be too small for them to fit through, "hey mom." I said as I walked through the door, "hey Hiccup, Astrid." she said the said vikings looked puzzled "she knows I'm a G.M.A.D. memember so she wouldn't be surprised if you guys walked in to the house.

* * *

Hiccup's P.O.V

The doorbell rang as Phoenix finished, he went to the door and peeked through the peep hole, "just a minute!" he yelled, and with a wave of hand, me and Phoenix was in a shirt and some blue jeans, and Astrid was in a tank top "ok my friends know me as Sam, you guys remember your fake names?" Phoenix asked us "yeah mine is Hunter." I told him "mine is Ashley." Astrid said.

I looked out the window and saw a flock of nadders playing in a field next to the house, "Hey Sam what's up?" one of Phoenix's friends said "eh not much, so I did you guys come over here I know it wasn't to ask me how my day is." he replied "we wanted to invite to a camping trip we're going to take, you can bring your dragons since, we brought ours." I girl said "I'm going to have to ask my mom, oh I want to introduce you guys to my cousins." Phoenix said, it took us a while to realize that he was talking about me, and Astrid.

We walked to the front door "Hi my name is Hunter," I told them, "my name is Ashley" Astrid said Phoneix, er Sam's friends were, Michael he had a deadly nadder named Timber, Emily she had a monstrous nightmare named Karla, Abraham he had a small terrible terror named Ish, and Nat who had a gronckle named Gale. After the introductions, Phoenix asked his mom (A/n: I'ts easier to remember him by one name) if he could go on the camping trip, he came back a bit later "She said I could go if I brought Hunter, and Ashley along is that ok with you guys." He said "sure they come." Michael said.

* * *

Phoenix's/ Sam's P.O.V

"kay just let me get some things from my room, and we can go." I told them. I ran upstairs to get my guitar, and a change of clothes, and a sleeping bag." alright I'm good to go." I said to the others they were already on their dragons. "Hey Sam I don't think we've even seen your dragon." Nat said "yeah do you even have a dragon?" Abraham asked me I whistled while, Hiccup did his night fury call, and two night furies landed next to us "hey lightningwing. Sleep well?" I asked him since i had woken him up from his nap in my room.

He just huffed "Guy's meet my night fury lightningwing." I said to them, "and my night fury toothless." hunter said "wow we've never been this close to a night fury before." Emily said rubbing his nose with her hand after the modeling of me and Hiccup's dragon we went to our favorite camping spot, set up a fire and ate a quick beef jerky dinner I pulled out my guitar, and started playing "Good Times by the Owl City.

Nat: "woke up on the right side of the bed, what's up with this prince head?"

Astrid: "Hands down if you're down to get down tonight", Her voice was amazing!

Me and Astrid: "Cause it always a good time!"

Hiccup: slept in all my clothes like I didn't care, hopped into a cab take me anywhere

All: Hands up if your down to get down tonight. Cuz it's always it's good

Emily: good morning and good night I wake up at twilight . It's gonna be alright.

Me: We don't even have to try it's always a good time

Everyone: Woah oh oh oh, Woah oh oh oh it's always a good time

Woah oh oh oh Woah oh oh oh we don't even try it's always a good time.

* * *

Hiccup's P.O.V

we clapped when the song ended I was surprised that I knew the words to a song I've never heard before but I had a feeling Phoenix had something to with it, we started talking about random thing when we heard rustling in the forest. Soon we heard some say. "Well, well, well lookie at what we have it's Sam and his little group of rejects, and their dragons." a kid no older than Phoenix "hey henery what are doing here?" Emily asked.

Henry was around six' three and had a monstrous nightmare, he had the same sadistic grin Snotlout had, he gave me the feeling that I couldn't let him touch astrid. He saw her and said "hey there babe how about you spend time with a real man." Astrid looked away digusted "what man." she said "ohhhhhh." the group said Henry glared at "aww come I can show a great omphf" he didn't finish cause, boot met face "you'll pay for that you slut!" he yelled.

I got in front of him "don't you ever, EVER call her that!" I said "you can't tell me what to do, I'll call her whatever I want." he said glaring at me "You're right but how about a two people and their night furies" Phoenix said "yeah right like you guys have night furies." he said we stepped aside, for lightningwing and toothless. Henry's nightmare shrank back. "Fine I'll give you a deal your night fury versus my nightmare in a fight if I win I get the girl, you win I leave her alone." he said "deal." I said shaking his "you didn't have to do that for me." she said "Oh henry by the way I'm already taken by the guy you challenged !" gaspes resonated through out the camp right after she yelled, I turned around. All of a sudden I heard "Hiccup watch out!" from Phoenix I turned and... -to be continued-

* * *

**Cliffhanger! anyway I hope you liked this chapter why did phoenix warn hiccup well let's find out next time until then phoenix out!**


	7. Ms Ashley Hofferson you are

**hey guy here is the seventh chapter! anyway I left you guys with a cliffhanger last chapter, the reason I did this was, nah I can't tell it will be to spoilery. anyway I hope you like this one. And my update schedule will either be to chapters a day or one a day.**

* * *

In unknown location third person

I giant of a man in a cape and black hair, walks down a corridor "halt who goes there!" a guard at a door said stopping the man. "I'm here to see our leader, now let me through." he said, his voice was thick and eastern accent. The guard let him pass, the man walked into a room "is it done?" Someone asked in the shadows "yes mi'lady we killed everyone on Berk, but we have a slight problem." the black haired man "what?" the voice asked.

"A G.M.A.D. memember help the kids escape we have no idea where they went." he said "Drago you imbecile!" the voice roared in a demonic way "Find them or I will have head as a trophy." they threatened "as you wish Lady Sasmir."

* * *

where we left off last chapter: Hiccup's P.O.V.

I turned around, and saw henry running at me with a small knife, I dodged it's blade by mere inches. I insticntivly reached for my dragon blade, a whoosh sound emmited and I was in my armor, with the blade out "so your gonna play that way, it's a good thing I brought backup." he said while snapping his fingers, and five more teens with nightmares came out of the shadows, grabbing Phoenix and the others putting their hands around there backs.

"Drop the sword and I'll let your friends go, if not well." the other teens produced knives and put them to my friends throat. Some music started playing, and it was coming from Phoenix, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a phone "hey mom, uh yeah could you give me a sec?" he asked, he then grabbed the thugs hand, and flipped him, lightningwing fired off a plasma blast at another two. The distraction was enough for me to get behind Henry and knock him out. His goons flew away, "alright what was that first the whoosh then..." Abraham said stuttering "Eta totha jaio." I heard phoenix say, all of a sudden the others yawned, "why am I so tired all of a sudden?" Emily asked, a few seconds before she fell asleep luckily Karla caught, and put her on the sleeping bag.

The others weren't so lucky they either faceplanted into the dirt, or just fell asleep standing who thought that was possible "come on we should go back home, my parents should be asleep." Phoenix said "what was that?" Astrid asked "A knock out spell/ memory eraser spell, they'll forget the fight ever happened, and think that we went home earlier." He replied "hey last one to my house is gronckle dung!" Phoenix yelled before he sped off on lightningwing "oh it is so on." Astrid said probably wanting to regain her title of dragon racing champion, "get you butts back here!" I said chasing them both, we got to the house a few seconds before Phoenix, and Astrid was last "you guys are a bunch of cheaters." she said "nah we just faster than you that's all." I told giving her a peck on the cheek.

* * *

Phoenix's P.O.V.

We went to our rooms as silently as we could, and went to sleep. And that's when the nightmare started, I was in a dark room, a women voice cackled in the shadows, I rasied my staff "who are show yourself!" I yelled "His world will fall, and there will be nothing you could do to stop it." the voice said, suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my left side the voice cackled again, my foot caught on fire, I tried extinguishing it, but it was to fast it soon covered my legs chest, and soon my whole body. the last thing I saw was a monster it raised a talon covered hand and with a smirk slashed at my neck.

I woke up grasping my neck, making sure that my head was still attached to my body, Lightningwing purred with worry "I'm ok bud just a bad dream." I told him "come on lets go see if there is anything to eat." I said running down the stairs into the kitchen. Hiccup and Astrid were already awake "hey Hiccup, Sis." I said to them I know that Astrid isn't really my sister but I think of her as one "hey phoenix." they said, I poured some ceral into a bowl and started eating I was getting some orange juice, when I saw a note on the fridge it read "Phoenix, I'll be working late tonight so you'll be there with Hiccup and Astrid, stay out of trouble. Love mom."

It was summer, and unusually hot in silver spring so I decided to stay inside the house I turned on my Xbox, and started playing. Astrid suddenly fell down "Astrid!" Hiccup said as he ran to her "you ok?'' I asked her "no I feel kind of dizzy and nausaes." she suddenly covered her mouth, and ran to the bathroom. After she was done throwing up we helped her sit down, after of few minutes she said "I feel a little better now." she said trying to stand but as soon as she got up she passed out and hit her head on th coffe table "ASTRID!" me and Hiccup yelled, and Stormfly squawcked.

"Hiccup stay with her I'm going to get some help." I told him running to the phone, I dialed 911 "911 what's your emergency?" the operator asked "my sister she just collapsed and she's not getting up send an ambulance." I said a bit to fast "sir, come down, take a deep breath." I did as she said "now what's your emergency?" "my sister she just collapsed, and she's unconsious." I said a bit more calmer "my Address is 1808 Palmgrove Avenue." I told her "alright help is on the way."

The paramedics got to our house and put Astrid into the back of the ambulance, and it drove away to the hospital me and Hiccup got on our dragons, and stormfly followed us I heard toothless purring "I'm ok toothless just a bit worried for her that's all." Hiccup told him, the rest of the trip was quiet except for the flapping of night fury wings. We landed at the entrance, Hiccup went up to the reciption desk "what room would Ashley Hofferson be in?" He asked the receptionist typed on her computer "she's in room 219 just down that way." she said pointing behind her "thank you." I said.

* * *

Astrid's P.O.V.

I was in the hospital bed when Hiccup and, Phoenix came in "hey there sis." phoenix said "you ok what did the doctors say (**A/N: hey that rhymes!**)" he asked me " they are still doing tests." so for now I'm sitting her bored as hell." I told him, A doctor came in "hi my name is Dr. Felix are you Sam, and Hunter?" he asked them they nodded "please sit down you might want to sit down for this." he said pointing to some chairs "Ashley the test results came through, but I'm just making sure have you had your period recently?" The doctor asked "come to think of no I haven't." I replied sitting up a little straighter, Hiccup looked worried and Phoenix looked confused but then changed to smirking "Well there you have it Ms. Ashely Hofferson you are... -to be continued- (evil chuckle)

* * *

**Cliffhanger! again. Sorry but that is the only I can keep you guys on the edge of your seats what happened to astrid it may be obvious but if not you'll find out next chapter anyway leave a review and until next time Phoenix out!**


	8. Pregnancy and attack, and a problem

**hey guy here is the eight chapter I hope you enjoy BTW: there will be a delay in an upload tomorrow since I'll be heading back to the states. Anyway on with the show!**

* * *

Phoenix's P.O.V.

"you Ms. Ashley Hofferson are pregnant." Dr. Felix said, Hiccup choked on the water he was drinking "WHAT!" he yelled "Pregnant, Hunter crack a dictionary." I told him "now there are two options, you can either keep the baby, or abort it." the doctor said "I'm going to keep the baby." she said, after Hiccup had recovered from the shock and his choking fit smiled at what she said we signed some papers and went on our way "I'm gonna be a dad." Hiccup said amazed "yeah." Astrid said smiling "well I guess right now is as good as anytim." Hiccup said.

Astrid looked confused "come on follow me." He said as he flew towards the park, we followed him and landed. We walked to the swan pond "I'll give you guys some privacy." I said walking towards a bench, and watched as the events unfolded.

* * *

Hiccup's P.O.V.

"Astrid Hofferson I've known you since we were kids, and now that we've been dating five years now." I got on one knee and pulled out a box. "and Astrid will you make me the happiest man in the world by marrying me?" I opened the box inside was a ring that I had made while on Berk, Astrid was crying "Yes! I will marry you Hiccup." she said tackling me into the ground and pulling me in for a kiss I heard Phoenix clear his throat "There are childeren here you guys." he said I got up and helped Astrid up, suddenly we were pushed by Phoenix and we fell to the ground.

We turned around and saw two crossbow bolts sticking into the ground where me and Astrid were, suddenly were surrounded by men in strange armor pulling out swords "Your time has come boy." A man said in a cape he had a thick accent. "who are you?" I asked he said with a smirk "your worst nightmare." before charging he stopped by phoenix since he had cast up a force field. He motioned the others to move in.

A roar was heard and soon half group fell down dead, we looked in front of us we saw a man he was wearing black armor and a black similar to phoenix minus the gold on the edge,he also had black gauntlets , he had three swords, he was riding a night fury, I couldn't make out his face because of the hood. "thorongil?" I heard Phoenix say "the one and only now are we gonna fight these guys or what?" the man named Thorongil said.

Phoenix nodded he summoned his staff, I activated my dragon blade, and Astrid brought her axe, and our dragons were growling itching to fight, and we charged.

* * *

Phoenix's P.O.V.

One soldier ran at me I held my hand up and three sharp shards of ice hit him the chest "Ethata!" I yelled and three soldiers turned into ash, I felt my energy waver a bit I was using minor spells but it would still affect me after a while. Lightningwing took out a man that had tried sneaking up behind me "thanks bud." I said before taking out a spearman that had almost gotten to Stormfly, Thorongil had unsheathed his grey sword I think he called it blitzkrieg, and was slashing his way through at least 5 guys. Astrid was trying to hold off another axemen but wasn't doing a good job, I saw a round shield. Kicking it up I did a kick flip and the shield hit the axemen in the head knocking him out.

"thanks." Astrid said to me before running back into the fight, but they kept coming "Phoenix we can't hold out much longer." Hiccup said getting behind me "thorongil we could use a little electricity." I said, he whistled and storm his shock fury opened his mouth and lightning came out hitting the entire group, either killing them or stunning them "Come on we need to get out here!" He yelled and we took off. Deciding that the lair would be a safer place to land.

"Can someone please explain what just happened!?" I yelled Night came out with snotlout he had a black eye probably given to him by night, Rider came out of the shadows with Fishlegs, and Ace was shouting in what sounded like swedish at the twins, the one word I actually understood was Javla. "You guys were attacked to?" Astrid asked "yeah but it was nothing we couldn't handle." Snotlout said "speak for yourself Snotface we were almost over run." Night said "we got attacked right after I proposed to Astrid." Hiccup said.

A bunch of congrats were given from the group and Astrid also said she was pregnant. "we'll talk about that later." I said "right now I want to know who attacked us and why." "His name is Drago Bludfist." Rider said "he is a very dangerous mercanery and he was an army, who hired him I still don't know." Fishlegs spoke up "but why did he attack us?" he asked "because he was the one who attacked Berk I saw him when I collapsed at the alpha's cave." I told him "my guess is he's trying to kill you guys, if he does that he destroys berk." I said "actually that's not true." Night spoke up.

"The four world are connected to the G.M.A.D. so in order to destroy any of the four worlds you need to destroy that section of the G.M.A.D. which means any member that mostly works on looking out for the how to train your dragon world." I understood that but there was one thing that still confused if Drago wanted to destroy Hiccup's world he would also dissappear because that's his world to "unless the person he works for is using him." I said to "what?" everyone asked me "I mean thing about why would Drago try destroying his home world unless..." Ace finished for me "if the person he works for is using him." .

"We need to find who ever drago works for and stop them unless we'll be in a hole lot a trouble." Snotlout said.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter leave a review and until next time Phoenix out!**


	9. Night drives, and a plane crashes

**hey guy here is the nine chapter I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Phoenix's P.O.V.

"We also need to stay low I mean since Drago is looking for us." I said "Phoenix is right but we can't stay here since Drago knows where we are now." Hiccup said "there are some friends in california that we could stay with." I told the others.

"Well then it's settled we go to cali." Ace said. "But what about our dragons I mean it not like we can put the for our carry on." Thoron said, a few memebers chuckled at that image, "We can telport them to one of my friends that won't freak out if they see dragons in their house pop out of nowhere." I responded while searching through my desk for something. "What are you looking for?" Astrid asked me, after a few minutes of searching I pulled out eleven tickets all to California "huh convient." Night said.

I told my mom what happened by phone call, and said that I would be out of the state for a while. She told me to be careful and not to get into any trouble, and with that we 'borrowed a car' to drive the airport "Uh Night why are in the drivers seat?" Hiccups asked, she had a smirk on her face. "Uh-oh, Night no you remember what happened last time you drove?" Ace asked "Yup." "wait there was a last time?" I asked.

Night floored and we all got pulled back into the seats "This is awesome and scary!" I heard Tuffnut yell.

* * *

Hiccup's P.O.V.

"Night for all that is pure and holy SLOW DOWN!" I heard Astrid yell, she slowed down "Why had we not been pulled over by a police officer we were 60 over the speed limit." Thoron asked "that would be me and ace, we set a veil so we wouldn't be seen." Phoenix replied looking a bit green, "You ok?" I asked him "nope I get carsick real easily." he said "well on the bright side we're at the airport." Fishlegs said pointing to a large building.

* * *

Phoenix's P.O.V.

After we went through all the crap that came with entering the terminal, we boarded the plane and took off, The flight was going pretty smooth except for the occasional turrbulence, Night was playing some movies,Ace was reading a book, and the others were either sleeping or doing something to keep them awake, except for ruff and tuff they still had the rags they handed to us and was putting them on Astrid's face while laughing silently. It was kinda funny but something caught my eye in the window a small figure flying in circles, I figured it was a dragon or another plane going out for a joy ride so I didn't give it a second glance.

Lunch was soon served the options were either teriaky chicken or barbacue ribs, I chose the ribs, with a coke to have a for a drink, after I was done eating I felt really tired so I decided to take a nap I sunk deeper into the blanket warmth and went to sleep.

I woke up when the turbulence started up again but this one was alot more rough than the others, the seat belts sign came on, all of a sudden we dropped a few feet out of the sky the oxygen masks pooping out the of the ceiling. After putting them on the plane was flying regularly again so I tried going back to sleep but I had a feeling that something or someone was watching me, so sleep was impossible. I decided to listen to some music, I put the music option on shuffel, and the first song that came on was One Thing, there was no skip option so I decided just to listen to it. After a few hours the PA announced that were about to land at the airport, I clicked the birds-eye view camera, to see where we were I thought I saw the figure again but this time zooming right for the plane.

* * *

Hiccup's P.O.V.

The plane suddenly started to spin out of control, people started screaming "Hiccup!" Astrid yelled clenching onto my hand, she had a look of fear in her eyes, suddenly the plane was thrown forward as it hit the ground, and my head hit the chair in front of me, and everything went dark. I opened my eyes to find that I was being dragged out of the plane with other survivors. I saw Night, Thorongil, Rider, Astrid, Fishlegs, the twins, and Snotlout "where are Ace, and Phoenix?" I asked everyone "they must still must be on the plane." Night said, "I'm going back in for them." I said as I turned around, a hand stopped me it was an guy in a uniform "I wouldn't that engine is about to blow we'll find your friends we promise." he said, suddenly the plane exploded. "NO!" Astrid yelled

* * *

Phoenix's P.O.V.

the monster,I was sure it was a monster when I caught a glimsp of it sliced the right wing of the plane, and caused it go into a corkscrew, luckily the plane landed on its belly and threw everyone inside forward. After the emergency exits were opened I helped the others get off first.

I heard someone yell for help it was Ace, I ran back to the back of the plane, I saw Ace her leg was stuck under some debris "Ace hold on!" I yelled coughing since the smoke had started to burn my throat "Agh! my leg it's stuck." she said it was also burned. I tried pulling her out, but she wouldn't budge. "Ace I'm going to try and lift up the beam and you pull our leg out." I told her "on three. One...two... three! " I lifted and she dragged herself out I helped her up.

We started walking towards the exit when the explosion occured, throwing me and Ace into the wall, all the wind was sucked out from me and then everything went black.

* * *

**Oh no will me and Ace be ok? well you're gonna have to find out next time. I hope you liked it leave review until next time Phoenix out!**


	10. A fight, and a romantic flight

**Hey guys here is chapter ten I hope you enjoy**

**Ace Spiritwell: I hope you like this chapter since it's a battle scene!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Phoenix's P.O.V.

I woke up outside birds were singing and a nice cool breeze. I saw my brother who died in Afghanistan "Anthony?" I asked him "Hey little bro." he said. "Am I dead?" I asked him "no but close your time to die is has not yet come Phoenix, your friends still need you." he said, I heard someone yelling for me to wake up.

"I have to go but we'll meet again I promise you." he said as he started dissappearing suddenly the person yelling wake up became more clearer it was Hiccup, suddenly I woke up with a start it was Hiccup "take it easy you're lucky to be alive." a paramedic said putting her hand on my shoulder "there was a girl with me is she alright?" I asked her "yeah a few burns, and broken bones but she's okay." "thank Odin." I thought to myself. The air erupted with a roar "what the heck is that?!" "Someon yelled pointing to the thing I saw before the plane went down.

It had a face of a wolf, the talons of a hawk, and the body of a man, it also had wings. "Night we can't let these people get hurt." I told her "I know I don't like it but we need to do it or these people will die." she said relesing the veil that hid her bow and arrow, the others started taking out there weapons "the one time you had to send the dragons ahead of us." Snotlout said, I tried standing up but then collapsed "great a broken rib." I thought to myself. Then the monster attacked.

* * *

Hiccup's P.O.V.

We had barely anytime to avoid the talons of the monster it was fast, activating my sword, I went back-to-back with Rider, and Astrid was with Night, and the others were either by themselves or in a group of two. Night launched two arrows at the thing when it was turned around it hit the shoulders, and it screamed in pain, it turned around its eyes on fire literally on fire, snarled at us and charged.

Night fired off another shot, before she was tackled by the it "get it off of me!" she yelled trying to push him off, Astrid kicked him in the chest sending him flying a few feet, "Rider cover us." she yelled as they started to fall back, rider sheathed her sword, and brought out a bow with a full quiver of arrows, and started firing.

A spear flew at the monster, which he just batted aside, and looked in the direction from where it came from, the twins were fighting each other again, "Ruff, Tuff look out!" Fishlegs yelled, but it was too late the back of a talon covered hand hit them both and sent them flying into a wall, knocking them out.

"Ruff,Tuff!" I heard thoron yell, he unsheathed two swords and started fending off the fury attacks that were sent at him. I went behind the monster, and cut his arm off, it snarled as it fell off, but it regrew just as if it was never cut off "what are you?" I asked him "I am fear, I am hate, and I am death!" it hissed as we circled each other, Astrid tried sneaking behind him. But without even looking he raised his hand, and she hit a wall, fell down unconsiouss "Astrid!" I ran towards that thing, and with renewed streangth unleashed attack after attack on him but he blocked everyone of them.

By now only me and rider were left, the others were unconsouss or to injured to fight, we attacked at that same time, our fight brought us to a ravine and rider had been knocked out, but not before logding two knives into his knees, "it's just you and me wolf boy." I said I was sweating under my mask, I ran for a last attempt to kill him, but a single flick of the wrist my sword flew out of my hand. I started backing away from him, but I tripped on a rock.

I looked up to see him sneering at me "your time has come. now DIE." he said as he raised his sword over his head. I accepted that was where I was going to die, I closed my eyes and waited for the sharp pain to hit my chest. Suddenly I heard a sharp howl, I looked up to see the monster turning into ash, and as the wind blew them away I saw Phoenix holding a sword, he was having difficulty breathing, all of a sudden he collapsed.

* * *

Phoenix's P.O.V.

I woke up in a hospital, with a massive headache "wh-where am I?" I said to myself "you're at the hospital you suffured a broken rib, and a concunssion." Hiccup said "what about the others?" I asked, there at your friends house. "Thanks for saving me by the way." He said "don't mention it." I told him. A couple of minutes later a nurse came in and let me out.

And we made our to my friends Soul's house. we knocked on the door and Astrid answered the door "Phoenix!" she said, then she punched me in the shoulder "OW! Watch the shoulder please." I told her rubbing "that's for scaring me." she punched me again "ow!" "thats for for making it.", then she pulled me into a tight hug "Astrid... rib...still...injured." I told her "and that's for saving my fiance." she said.

We walked into the house and saw the dragons, "lightningwing!" I said running up to the night fury. Lightningwing run up and jumped on me licking me, "Yeah good to see you to bud Ow!" I said when he accidently stepped on my rib cage, he purred worriedly "just a broken rib cage nothing to worry about." I said patting his nose, I saw the other members in bandages for either burns or just wounds from the fight. "Hey guys!" I said waving my hand "Phoenix." Soul said "Hey Phoenix glad to see your ok." the others said.

After we had told Soul what had happened she agreed that we could stay at her place for awhile to lay low, and with that we went to our rooms to get set up.

"Hey Soul you ever gone flying?" I asked her "No but I want to someday." she said looking out into the sunset on her balcony. I got on lightningwing "well how about I make someday, today?" I asked her, she turned around looking surprised "well?" I asked her giving her my hand to help her up onto lightingwing's back. She took it after a few seconds of thought, "please keep your hands and feet inside the dragon, and the exits are here, here...well pretty much everywhere." I said "and thank you for flying dragon air." Then lightningwing took off.

"we flew over the city of San Diego from up here it looked amazing. I looked behind me and found Soul she was admiring the scenery "is that what you guys see everytime you go flying?" she asked me "yeah and I never get tired of it." I said. I felt her chin on my shoulder, and her arms around my waist, I felt my cheeks flush. Soul started getting sleepy so I decided to fly back to her place. I flew into her room, and put her to bed.

I flew out of her room and towards the guest house we were staying at. "So how long?" I heard Hiccup ask, as I was putting away lightningwing's saddle, "huh?" I asked him "how long have you liked her." "ever since I met her." I told him "how did you know I liked her?" Hiccup rolled his eyes and chuckled " Oh please a romantic fight, plus the way you've been staring at her the whole day, I acted the same way around Astrid, and I also felt the same way when I took her out on the flight that changed her mind about dragons." he said "well I'm going to bed." he said walking upstairs, "Night Hiccup." I said "I will definetly have alot to think about tonight." I said to myself before going to bed myself. "ugh, what should I do bud?" I asked lightningwing he just snorted and tried going to sleep, love you to bud." I said before I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Well I hope you thought this chapter was good Ace and if it wasn't where would you send me? Anyway guys until next time Phoenix out!**


	11. We've got a lead

**Hey guys sorry for the delay in updating I don't have any excuses! anyway I hope you guys had a awesome Independence day cause I did AKA I met leo howard from kickin it! anyway on with the show. P.S. Kind of a boring chapter so you might not like it. eh who knows you guys might.**

* * *

Soul's P.O.V.

I woke up around ten and smelled something, I couldn't put my nose on it but whatever it was, it was trouble. I went downstairs, I found Phoenix already awake and he was eating a bow of ceral, "morning Soul." he said as he smiled at me, but it quickly disappeared "you're about to wolf out aren't you?" I nodded, when I feel threatened I would start to transform or wolf out, there are four steps before I fully change: the first step is my eyes start to change, second is my veins start to darken, which from what I saw was already happening, third the ears, then the fur and finally I would turn into a wolf.

* * *

Hiccup's P.O.V.

I walked downstairs to find Phoenix, and Soul at the table but something was differnet about Soul her veins were black as midnight and her ears had changed from human ears, to pointy wolf ears "uh Phoenix whats happening to Soul?" I asked slightly afraid. Toothless started growling, all of a sudden the got down on all fours, and she changed from a fourteen year old girl to a full-fledged black wolf. I would have wanted more time to admire her but, a man came rushing through the door with a sword, he ran towards Phoenix, lightningwing just opened one eye lazily and went back to sleep when I asked him to help phoenix.

Then a black blur attacked the man tackling him, it was Soul she bit the man in the arm causing him to drop his sword, and grip his arm. He tried shaking her off, and with a strong swing of his she flew off of him, and straight into the mantle of the fireplace, she yelped then went limp. "Soul!" me and Phoenix yelled, Phoenix went to check up on her. Suddenly another man flew through the window as a lightning bolt him in the chest. it was thoron on storm his gray sword blitzkreig was unsheathed, and storm was growling. "morning guys, hey who's the wolf?" he asked "oh just Soul." I said pulling out my blade.

"Oh ok... wait did you just say So-" he didn't get to finish since he was tackled by a guy in a lot of armor. "_estarata!_" Phoenix yelled and the armor evaportated, soon two arrows hit him the back, and he became still. Night came running into the kitchen with lightning her skrill. "Can someone please tell me how Drago found us so quickly!" she asked hitting another guy with her bow on the head.

* * *

Astrid's P.O.V.

I rolled into the door of the main house, trying to get this gorrilla off of me, someone finally kicked him in the chest, I saw a metal foot. "Thanks babe."  
I said as he helped me up, "don't mention it." he said quickly kissing me on the cheek. A man with a axe came behind Hiccup "duck." I told him. I kicked him in the chest and he flew a couple feet and landed outside. All of a sudden the attack just stopped "what happened? and can someone telll us why Soul is a wolf?" Thoron asked "it's better if Soul tells you herself." Phoenix said getting down to check up on her.

Soul looked amazing she was a black wolf, with a white under-belly, and her ears had white on the top same as her tail. We heard a whimper and looked down to see Soul had woke up, Phoenix got down to her eye level "Soul can you change back?" he asked. Soul closed her eyes, and soon became a regular human girl again. "You alright you hit your head pretty hard back there." Hiccup said "yeah, but my head hurts a little." she said rubbing her the back of her head.

* * *

Phoenix's P.O.V.

"So mind telling us what the heck are you!?" Snotlout asked or well more liked demanded, "Snotlout!" we all yelled "what? I just wanted to know." he said putting his hands up in frustration. "guys it's okay. I'll tell him." she said before taking an ice pack night had gotten for her. "for those of you wondering no I am not a werewolf, I'm more of um how do I put it a therain yeah that would be the best way I can put it." she said "so you can only change when you feel threatened?" Night asked "well no I can change whenever I want to, but I try not to." she replied.

Hiccup came in with toothless a few minutes later "I've checked the area and Drago's men are nowhere in sight." he said sitting down next to Astrid. "Ok I want to know how we got found out so quickly?" Ace said getting up from her chair. "How the heck should we know?" I said "I even put up a defense barrier but they still found us how did they do it!?" I yelled. "The important thing is we're all alive and the house isn't totally destroyed, all we need we need is a new door." Fishlegs said pointing to the door thoron and storm flew through "heh sorry." he said. Anyway so what you guys want to do?" Soul asked "I know paintball." I told them "paintball what's that it sounds dumb." Tuffnut said "really Tuff it has a lot pain involved." Ace said " We're in!" the twins yelled at the same time.

I chuckled "anyway isn't there a paintball arena near your house?" I asked Soul "yeah it's just a few blocks down follow me." she said getting up from the sofa. We got on our dragons and Soul hopped on to lightningwing with me, and we took off "it's down there." she said pointing to a small building, and behind a giant castle, "oh this should be fun." Hiccup said as we landed, and entered the building "welcome to AX-98 the best paintball arena in San Diego." a clerk said "how can I help you guys." Soul stepped up "we need eleven sets of paintball gear please." she said "alright here you go." she said giving each of us a mask, a suit, and M4's with paintball canisters filled with paint. After a quick tutorial on how to use the guns given to us by the referee. The round chosen would be capture the flag, Hiccup and his gang would be defending the flag inside the castle while we would try to take it which is honestly easier said than done.

We took up positions in the forest and waited for the timer to count down when it did we made our way to the castle.

* * *

Hiccup's P.O.V.

"Anything?" I asked Fishlegs "Uh... I don't see anything." he replied suddenly Tuff was thrown onto the floor on his shoulder a yellow splotch of paint, " man Phoenix was right they do hurt." he said getting up, just to be shot in the stomach "take cover!" Astrid yelled. we took cover behind the walls, then the main attack was initiated, it consited of three groups commanded by Soul, Phoenix, and Night. I took aim at soul, but she dodged the pellet. I was surprised that she could dodge something going that fast, but then remebered her abilities. They soon made it into the courtyard and surrounded us "alright we surrender take the darn flag." I said putting my hands up into the air others following suit.

Phoenix just walked up to the flag and picked up from the stand, a bell rang signaling the match was over "good game guys." Night said sitting down on a crate, she had a few paint spots on her armor( I really don't know what to call it) "So what now?" Astrid asked "well we should start looking for Drago since he caught us off guard three times, we can't be caught off guard a fourth time." Thorongil said "well how are going to do that I mean we have no idea where he is." Tuffnut said all of us either groaned or facepalmed. "hence the word look for." I said. After that we went back home. and went to bed.

* * *

Three months later Phoenix's P.O.V.

The investigation had gone cold either Drago was very good or we just sucked at being detectives probably a combo of both, we were sitting in the rec room of Souls house, and I was playing MW3 with Hiccup, and Snotlout who both turned out to be very good at the game, The others were playing pool suddenly Soul came bursting into the door panting "I've got a lead." she said "1708 woodwell road.", "wait isn't that (zoom to the address) Barnes and Nobles?" I said "how can a mad man be hiding in a bookstore?" Ruff asked. "Beats me." I said "well we better just get this over with." Night said, as we went inside. "woah." the berkians replied when they saw the inside.

"alright we'll split up and search the store we'll meet back at the Cafe in two hours good luck everyone." Thorongil said and we off into the store, I was searching near the DVD and Hiccup was with "How to Train Your Dragon 2?" he said picking up the dvd from the case "What about?" I asked him "What's it about." he asked "oh it's about you and the gang there was a first movie though it was about how you met toothless." suddenly the kids section exploded "oh gods" I thought if anyone was a in there... I shook the thought off, the alarm started ringing as a fire started in "we need to get out of here!" I yelled and we ran towards the door, we were near the door when I heard someone crying "Hiccup listen." I said to him grabbing his shoulder "I hear it, it's sounds like its over at the kids section." he said "go I"ll meet outside." i said pushing him out the door."

I ran over to the kids section and found a little girl crying "hey, hey it's ok I"m going to get you out of here." I said picking up the girl in my arms, I grabbed a bandana from my pocket and put over the girls mouth "this will stop you from inhaling to much smoke." I told her, after I got her we ran out of the building, we were near the building exit when I heard the ceiling starting to crumble. "oh this isn't good" I thought to myself I saw the ceiling near the door start to crumble. I threw the girl out the door. Then that's when the roof came down on me.

* * *

Hiccup's P.O.V.

"toothless catch her bud." I said to him, he jumped up from where he was lying and ran, caught the girl and landed. The girl got off and ran to her parents, we saw Phoenix running to the door, when the ceiling caved in him "NO!" Astrid yelled "everyone get back the building is going to blow!" a police officer said "my brother is there and you're going to let him die?" she yelled at him "m'am we're doing everything we can." suddenly the building exploded "Phoenix!" we all yelled "come we need to get out of here." Night said we flew back to souls house. "I can't believe he's dead." Soul said "he's not dead I can sense it he's not dead but where is he?" Thorongil said

* * *

**Yes where am I indeed well you'll find out next chapter Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and sorry again for the delay in updating until next time Phoenix out!**


	12. A past caught up

**Hey guys I'm back! anyway I just got back from the Bill Rice Ranch and I'm really tired since mostly one of my friends was poking me last night.**

**But anyway here it is the 12th chapter of Second chances I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Phoenix's P.O.V.

I was in a lot of pain I've been tortured, and questioned about the location of the lair. "I've got to get out of here." I thought I started thinking on how to get out of there, suddenly it hit me right away "Toothless remind me to thank you later." I said. I muttered a spell that would make me appear lifeless but I could still hear everything going on around me. A few minutes later I heard the prison door open "alright dinner time." one of the guards said roughly "is he dead?" another guard said poking me with his sword. "Come on lets get these irons off of him to check." the other one said.

They took off the shackles and caught me I lifted the spell and knocked them out before you could say 'how to train your dragon 2', "now to find the exit." I said, I walked around aimlessly for awhile until I saw a bright light, sunlight, I was at the end of the tunnel. Beginning to walk towards I made my way to the entrance using the wall for support. Suddenly an arrow flew inches from my face, I turned around to see the interrogator and a few men behind him. I was at a crossroads the exit a few meters away, or just fight the men behind me. "aw screw it!" I yelled before I covered the floor in ice, then ran as fast as I could towards the exit.

I was already out when I felt a sharp pain pierce my hip then everything went dark.

* * *

Hiccup's P.O.V.

We were all depressed Phoenix was missing we were no step closer in finding Drago and this was seriously putting a kink in the marriage plans. Lightningwing was nuzzling a toothless plush to that belonged to Phoenix I guess it smelt like him, Astrid walked up to me, and put her chin on my shoulder "where is he Hiccup where is my brother?" she said "I know she's not my brother but still he feels like family, and it's driving me crazy not knowing where he is." her shoulders started shaking I brought her into a hug.

"I don't know Astrid, but I promis..." I was interrupted by a loud crash outside, "what was that?" Soul asked "I don't know but you guys stay here, Rider with me." Night said, rider right behind her, we suddenly heard them gasp and ran outside. We saw Phoenix on the porch holding his side trying hard to stay conscious, Lightningwing ran forward and tackled Phoenix "ow ow ow ow." he said lightningwing stepped off of him and sniffed him, he's eyes turned into slits, and he started growling. Astrid walked up to him and went down to his level and moved his hand, he was bleeding badly, "who did this?" she asked "the person that did this is lying dead under a caved in mine." he said before coughing up some blood.

"You guys have to help him." I said "well I could do it but I'll need some help." Ace said, "I could do it." Thoron said, they closed their eyes and concentrated, then a flow of blue strand started flowing from Ace and a golden one from thorongil, both strands started consuming Phoenix. It incased him into a cocoon and soon it started spinning soon the spell was finished and Phoenix was standing there in front of us looking good as new. "thank you Ace, Thor." he said "don't mention it, now can you tell us what happened how did you survive and why didn't you come to us sooner." Ruff and tuff said at the same time.

"Guys let him rest I'm sure he must be tired." Night said "you have no idea how tired I am." he said Lightningwing helped him up into the room he was staying at and went to sleep.

* * *

Astrid's P.O.V.

I went to check up on Phoenix to bring him dinner, I knocked at the door "come in." I head him say I entered his room and found him laying bed, and it looked like he just woke up "sorry did I wake you?" I asked "no not at all. I needed to get up anyway." he said "hey what smells like tilapia?" he asked "oh thats what's it's called, yeah I thought you were hungry so I brought you some food. But you might want to keep an eye on it, since we turned around and the dragons took our food." I replied before setting it down on the lamp stand.

He went to reach for it, but just as his hand reached the plate, he cried out in pain, and collapsed on the floor "Phoenix!?." I yelped I looked into his eyes they were pure white. "Astrid what happened? We heard you scream so we... what is wrong with Phoenix?" Hiccup asked running to his left side "he looked like he's possessed." Suddenly he spoke, "No you won't harm them, Sasmir." he said "over my dead body." suddenly he started seizing, "Stupid why did you have to go on and say that?" Night said "Ace I need some water and I need it know!"she yelled down stairs. In a few seconds a cup full of water levitated into the room, Night grabbed the cup and splashed it all over Phoenix's face.

he started coughing, and shivering "by Odin that was cold." he said "what happened all I remember was reaching for the plate, then everything went dark." he said rubbing his eyes. "You had a vision or something you muttered the words 'you won't harm them Sasmir.' and 'over my dead body!' then you started siezing I have a feeling the person or thing you were talking to tried to make that happen, now who is Sasmir?" Thoron asked "I'd rather not talk about." he said looking down, "Phoenix please we need to know who were facing if we want to..." "I know! fine I'll tell you." Phoenix cut in Rider.

"Sasmir is um my sister her real name is Chrystal, we were always together, never really fighting but all that changed three years ago she started distancing herself from her family we hardly ever saw her, finally I went to go ask her what the hell was wrong. When I did I found her room littered with posters mainly how to train dragon, and rise of the guardians they were all charred which meant she had burned them, suddenly she appeared behind me I didn't even hear her come in, she asked me what I was doing in her room and I asked her about the posters. she told me it was nothing that I needed to know. A few more words were said some were not so good.

Suddenly she lunged at me her mouth open what I saw were fangs, I didn't realized that she lunged at me until a black blur came from behind me and tackled her it was a night fury, I was surprised since I thought dragons weren't even real, the night fury fended off Chrystal until I recovered from my shock, Chrystal threw the night fury off of her, suddenly a bright orange flash engulfed the room. I covered my eyes and when I uncovered them Chrystal had changed she was a monster, eyes as dark as midnight, wings of a bat... well needless to say Chrystal was gone. Then she flew at me with amazing speed, talons unsheathed. I closed my eyes and waited for my fate.

I opened my eyes and saw a girl her hair in a braid, she was wearing purple jumper, blue skinny jeans, fur boots, next to her was a skrill, she was holding up a force field. Chrystal just flew off and I haven't seen her since." he finished the story.

"The girl was Night right, and the night fury was lightningwing." Ace asked him, he just nodded "they both saved my life, and I"m forever in their debt, for years I've been trying to forget that day when I lost my sister, I've spent years running from that now my past has caught up to me and this time I won't run I won't cower if Sasmir wants a fight I'll give her a fight." he said slamming his fist into the wall.

Well then it's pretty late I think all of will think better after a good nights rest we'll talk more about this tomorrow, Night everyone." Thoron said before walking into his room storm right beside him. and with that we all went to our rooms, thinking on what Phoenix said those words "I won't run I won't cower" I realized my little brother had grown up to just be like me, with that thought in mind I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Second chances I would like to get this out if any of you want your P.O.V. in the story I'll PM you guys my email address and you can send it there I would do it but I would get characterization wrong so yeah. Anyway until next time Phoenix out! **


	13. A reunion and A promise

**Last time on second chances we left off with me going to confront Chrystal after three years of running but as I've learned no matter how hard you try to run from your past it'll catch up with you in the end cuddos to thorongil for that. Now onto the 13th chapter of Second Chances.**

**Thorongil82: you are very wise my friend even in your youth makes a man wonder how old you really are. but hey who am I to meddle in ones affairs.**

* * *

Phoenix's P.O.V.

"Lightningwing wake up buddy." I whispered to him, he just turned and kept on sleeping, I tried pushing him out of the room but I gave up after getting about .5 centimeters(night furies are heavy!), finally I decided to use my last resort method I went down to his eye level and whispered into his ear "it's either that or smoked eel for dinner." I hated to do that but I needed him to get up, and get up he did: he vaulted out of the room and caused me to tumble down the stairs. "Ow." I muttered when I finally landed into the kitchen. Lightningwing walked up to me and bit the top of my hood and helped me up, "Thanks bud." I said as I scratched his chin.

I looked up to see Night and lightning sitting at the kitchen table trying hard not to laugh, "You ok?" she asked "well beside the fact that I may have a concussion, I'm fine." I told her, rubbing the back of my head in the process. "So what are going to do, I mean about your sister?" she asked "well I still have her number on my phone, I'm going tell her I want to see her again." I replied fishing an ice pack from the freezer "okay we'll be your backup... NO." I cut her off "excuse me?" she asked " I want to show her I'm not a threat. So no Dragons, no weapons and no G.M.A.D." I said "this may be the only chance I can save my sister, I don't want to risk you guys getting hurt." Astrid came downstairs a few seconds later.

"Morning Astrid." I said to her, "morning she replied Stormfly came down stairs as well, and sat down in front of the fireplace "we were talking about how to find my sister and what to do once we find her." I told her. Filling her in on the details "Phoenix thats crazy! even for you." she said "Astrid it may be crazy, but it's the right thing, you would do the same for Hiccup if he needed your help." I told her "But..." " Astrid once Phoenix get his mind stuck onto something it'll really hard to change." Night said. Astrid groaned in frustration "I mean no backup?" "I'll have lightningwing with me." I told her "Astrid I'll be fine and if I die you can bring my back from the dead and kill me yourself." I said patting her shoulder. she just chuckled.

* * *

Astrid's P.O.V.

Phoenix went into the other room to call his sister, "we're gonna follow him aren't we" Fury asked me "yup." I told her, Phoenix came in ten minutes later, his eyes were red," were you crying?" I asked him "Yes but these aren't tears of sorrow they're tears of joy, I finally get to see my sister again." he said "Phoenix please just send one person with you." I asked him "ugh fine!" he said "if it'll make happy, I choose Soul." "WHAT!?" she yelled popping up from the couch, we all jumped up in surprise "Soul? How long were hiding there?" I asked her "oh about twenty minutes." she said "so you heard the whole thing?" Fury asked here "no I yelled what for fun of it." she said sarcasticly. "Wow they are definitly perfect for each other." I thought to myself.

"all right settle down, Soul you don't have to go if you don't want to." Phoenix told her "it's just that I trust you more than most people." he said "whats that supposed to mean!" the two of us said glaring at him, hiding behind Soul he said "no offence but you guys can be pretty impulsive." he said "oh thats it." I said running towards him, Fury was right behind me. Phoenix ran outside right after yelling "Lightningwing a little help?" he asked, but the night fury opened one eye lazily and turned his head the other way "oh thanks for nothing you useless reptile." he said, and we chased him outside.

leaving Soul, and three dragons (toothless came down during the chase) in the living room.

* * *

Lightningwing's P.O.V.

"Hey Lightningwing, Stormfly what I miss?" Toothless said going up to the window "oh Phoenix just called Fury and Astrid impulsive and well..." Lightning said before going into the kitchen probably going to ransack it for fish "hey guys I bet half of my dinner that Phoenix is going to get beaten to a pulp by the girls." Stormfly said "I'm game." I said "count me in." Toothless replied looking over his shoulder. Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my head, I looked behind me and saw Hiccup rubbing toothless' chin, the went to stormfly.

"Hey Soul do I really want to know?" he asked "probably not." she replied, and we just watched the chase as it ensued, it ended with Phoenix getting away by jumping over the fence, he came in through the back door a few minutes later "I was never here." he said to Hiccup and Soul, they nodded and I followed him into our room. He grabbed his backpack off the shelf, and stuffed some money into his pockets "alright bud it's go time." he hopped into the saddle, and we flew out of the window "oh wait we forgot Soul." he said and we turned around, when we got there we found Soul glaring at us "sorry." was all Phoenix could muster.

"Let's just get this over with." she said and hopped on my back. we flew in the San Diego skyline for awhile "Uh so where are going to meet your sister?" Soul asked "Point Loma." Phoenix replied, "The military base? Why does she want to meet us there." "no the national park at Point Loma." he said, we flew in silence, suddenly Soul started singing.

**Oh misty eye of the mountain below **

**keep careful watch of my brothers souls**

**And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke**

**Keep watching over Durin's sons**

**If this is to end in Fire**

**Then we should all burn together**

**Watch the flames climb high into the night**

**Calling our Father, oh standby and we will**

**Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side**

**And if we should die tonight**

**Let us all die together**

**Raise a glass of wine for the last time**

**Calling out father' oh prepare as we will**

**Watch the flame burn high on the mountainside **

**Desolation comes across the sky**

**Now I see fire inside the mountain**

**I see fire burning the trees. **

**"**Phoenix watch out!" Soul yelled we looked and a jet fighter was zooming right in front of us "Lighntingwing dive!" Phoenix yelled, I followed the command and dodged the fighter before it hit us "ok that was way to close for comfort." he said, "oh hey look at that were here." Soul said as she pointed down towards a building, we landed, "Lightningwing go hide but stay close just in case." Phoenix said, and I took off.

* * *

Phoenix's P.O.V.

I wore the same clothes I wore in the lair and during missions or when I was to lazy to change, but I left the cape at home "what does she look like again?" Souls asked me "look for a blonde girl, around 5'8 wearing an owl sing... found her!" I said, pointing to a girl sitting on a picnic table looking out into the ocean. We walked up behind her, clearing my throat caught her attention "hey kiddo." she said "Chrystal it's been a long time it's good to see you again." I told her I was resisting the to run up and hug her. "Oh and I'd like to introduce Soul a friend I made a few months ago." I told her, Soul waved hi.

We walked for awhile in silence until a few men walked next to Chrystal "Uh who are these?" I asked, "bodyguards who-know-who's orders" she said as she was reffering to Sasmir "leave us." Chrystal commanded the guards and reluctantly they left, "It's getting harder to control it." she said to me "it's taking all of my ability to contain Sasmir just so you can be safe." I spoke up "why are you trying to destroy the Hiccup's world?" "Phoenix I don't have a choice." she said all of sudden she flinched her form changed for just a minute showing the monster I saw three years ago. Me and Soul jumped back, and she went back to being her old self "Chrystal you do have a choice we all do I can help you." I told her.

"No you can't the only way you can if you stay away I don't want you getting hurt." she said, she groaned in pain and her skin started turning orange "p-please ru-un." she stuttered. She gave out a blood-curdling scream, and a shockwave emitted from her body. which through me and Soul back, "DIE!" Sasmir screeched, and lunged at us. An arrow flew past her face missing it by mere inches, I looked and found Night, and Astrid standing on ledge, stromfly and lightning next to them. I gave them an 'are you serious ' look but i was grateful.

I summoned my staff, and Soul and turned, Lightningwing jumped out from where he was hiding and started growling, the guards earlier came out in battle armor, Sasmir suddenly spoke "I will let you go since you were once my brother but when we cross paths again I'll show no mercy." and with a snap of her talons she disappeared in puff of smoke, the smoke of sulfur remained. Night walked up to me "Come on Phoenix it's time to go." she said "yeah alright."

Me and Soul (still in her wolf form) got on to lightningwing and we flew back to the house, I felt something hit my side it was Soul nuzzling me she had a quizzical look on her face, as if she was asking me "what's on your mind?" " I'm going to save my sister even if it's from herself or I'll die trying." I told her. we arrived at the house a few minutes later. We ate a quick dinner, I took a shower, and went to bed in for a fitful sleep.

* * *

**Well this may be my longest chapter in the story, I finally saw my sister and now it's up to me to save her, with help of course.**

**The song Soul sang was I see Fire from the desolation of Smaug I'll need some suggestion's for songs for some of the later chapter. well until next time Phoenix out!**


	14. A Not So Happy Reunion

**Hey everyone Last time on Second Chances we flew off from the national park in point loma after a 'successful meeting with Chrystal( or Sasmir take your pick.) and in response to Kookiecraft's review all of the above my friend I love the hobbit I've seen and read the book and I love the song! Now I know I said my computer was being fixed but apparently I found my laptop so whoohoo! anyway onto the story.**

* * *

Hiccup's P.O.V.

"Hey Hiccup where should I put this?" Fishlegs asked carrying a microphone, "Uh, put on the stage." I told him, we decided to get the backyard ready for the wedding while Phoenix and the other were out. Ace came walking up with blizzard "How is the dragon flyby doing so far?" I asked her. "Not so good, who's idea was it to do a dragon flyby again?" she asked. We all looked at Rider, "what?" she asked.

Suddenly we heard the signature roar of a night fury, looking up we saw, lightningwing, lightning, and stormfly landing in the middle of the yard, Phoenix was gripping his arm, Night had a burn mark on her arm, Astrid had a few bruises and some blood on her forehead, and Soul was limping when they got off "Ah I take it that the meeting didn't go as planned?" I asked getting "Oh the meeting was okay except for the fact that Sasmir just declared war on us. But the injuries have nothing to do with that." Astrid said.

"Yeah right." Ruffnut said "Serious on the way back we were just flying until Phoenix suddenly gripped his arm I could smell blood, I realized he had been shot looking down I saw a bunch of men with assault rifles." Soul said "yeah I sorta forgot we were flying over a Military I guess that jet fighter alerted them." Phoenix said "Here let me look at it." Rider said Phoenix sat down next to Rider while she looked at his arm. "Anyway what are you- OW!- you guys doing while we -OW watch it!- gone." Phoenix finally finished, Rider had gotten the bullet out and was stitching up his arm. Rider looked at the bullet with extreme curiosity right after drying the blood off of her hands "I need to ask someone about this. be right back." She said and walked back into the house.

"You need any help?" Phoenix asked me, " Uh yeah Ruff and Tuff were supposed to hang this banner but they disappeared." I told him "Sure thing, come on lightningwing." he said running to back door. "John you have the music picked out?" I asked Johnriley245 I had met him a few hours ago when he said he saw the others and their dragons he got curious, when he found out he decided to help out with the music. "Yeah I've got to go nice seeing you Hiccup, Astrid." He said before running onto his stormcutter Vieux, "Hey Phoenix." he said before flying off, "Uh hey John." he said looking a bit surprised "When did John get here?" he asked me "while you guys were out John saw the other members dragons and got curious, when he found out he decided to help." I told him.

"Oh okay well anyway I got the banner up above the door with some difficulty." He said glaring at lightningwing who just looked at him playful, that he just cracked a smile and laughed. "But I got it up nonetheless." "Thats goo..." "Phoenix can you come over here?" Rider said cutting me off. Phoenix just followed her inside the house.

* * *

Astrid's P.O.V.

Phoenix came in with Rider, "Hey Astrid you wanted to talk to me?" Phoenix asked me, "Me Oh no the person the screen does." I said gesturing to the computer, he walked up to it "Kookie whats up man." he said "not much, but I need to now something you were flying over a Naval base and A jet fighter almost flew into you?" Kookiecraft asked, "yeah but we dodged it." "Did it say USN?" "Now that I think about it no it said USAF, but why would air force plane be flying over a Naval submarine base." Phoenix replied "I don't arm but the bullet that hit you in the arm, it's made out of uranium alloy only found in the black market."

While this was going on I thought to myself 'how would you know this?' Phoenix yelled which snapped my out of my thoughts, I looked up towards him and he was being licked by lightningwing "come on bud give me a warning next time!" he said before wiping off all the dragon slobber from his face, Lightningwing sat down next to him and started sniffing the screen, Kookie laughed "good to see you to lightningwing. Now like I said that bullet can only found by the black market. But what would the military be dealing with the black market?" Kookie asked "Then the people that shot you weren't guards but Sasmir's minions." I told him, suddenly there was an explosion in the back yard, we ran outside and saw Ruff, and Tuff their faces had looked like when Hiccup had flown through toothless' plasma blast.

"Alright what you do this time?" I asked "nothing!" they yelled at the same time, we looked around nothing seemed to be damaged, except the twins and their charred faces, "Oi vey!" Phoenix said facing palming "If you don't need I'm gonna go flying, Come on bud I want to try something." he said before running off with lightningwing in tow. "Hello M'lady." Hiccup said wrapping his arms around my waist "Hi." I said giving him a peck on the lips, "wheres he off to?" Hiccup asked "Flying who said he wanted to try something." I said before watching him fly off. "I'm going to follow him just incase he gets into trouble." I said before getting onto stormfly "Be safe Astrid." Hiccup told me. "I will." I said before flying off.

* * *

Phoenix's P.O.V.

I was fler up until a little hard for me to breath, "Well bud you want to try again." I asked him, he just warbled in protest "Relax Lightningwing I"ll be fine." I told him, I stood up using my arms for balance "ready?" I Asked him, and he nodded. And I jumped off, I summoned my staff I looked behind me and saw lightningwing flying down to meet me. Hearing him charging a plasma blast, I raised my staff the blast was launched into the crystal on the tip of my staff, it started glowing purple The ground coming in fast I raised my staff over my head the ground was 500 ft. away now, 400 ft... 300 ft... 200, 100. I slammed the staff into the ground the outcome was supposed to be a large plasma strike that burn anything 100 foot radius but instead the staff splintered, and broke in half.

And the Plasma bolt inside the staff exploded and threw me a couple feet into the air, and I landed onto the ground with a thump "ow." I said, I held the two pieces of my staff in my hand, "attempt three hundred eighty-eight failed." I said to myself, my cape was covering my eyes so all I saw was someone's legs I lifted it from my eyes and saw Astrid, giving me her hand, I took it and she brought me up unto my feet.

" What were you trying to do?" She asked " it's supposedly a special move that I designed that doesn't require magic but so far all I've gotten are broken staffs, and concusions." I said showing her the staff "wait so how are going to use magic without your staff?" she asked me "I don't really need it to use magic in fact my energy drains if I use the staff, but I could add a secondary weapon. when we get back, and make a new staff." I muttered.

"Come on lets head back." Astrid told hopping unto to stormfly, I got on Lightningwing, and we flew back to the house when we got there, men in armor had attacked the others "Come On!" I said as before I dived down, Astrid followed me, I saw Hiccup battling a monster of a man in armor, "Stormfly spines!" I heard Astrid tell her and she launched a volley taking out the man, Hiccup looked up and saw me and smiled, I landed "what the heck is going!?" I asked him "oh Sasmir attacked while you guys were out flying same old, same old." He said, I rolled my eyes, "Oh behind you." I said as some guy tried sneaking up behind him. Toothless took him out.

I ran off a soldier came at me, with a javlin in hand, grabbing the best thing I coulod find ( a microphone stand) I shoved him into the wall and knocked him out, noticing the sword he had on his waist, I took it, I looked at the soldier something about him seemed vaguely similary, then it hit me, I know who's soldiers were attacking us. I ran to find Night, after knocking out two soldiers, stabbing one in the arm, I finally found Night she was camping up on the porch roof with lightning blasting, well lightning everywhere. " Night!" I yelled, using my magic I glided unto the porch "I know what type of soldiers that are attacking us." I told her.

"Yeah Drago's men" she said, "no remember in the second movie Drago's men were wearing skins on their heads, but these they have helmets that seem very similar, think about it." I told her, a portal had opened up and winged creatures not dragons came flying in "are those gargoyles?" I asked Night "yup. and I know what you were talking about." she told me, before notching an arrow into her bow and taking out a gargoyle that was tailing stormfly, "look for him and either kill him or capture him, after that lets hope they leave." She said I jumped off the porch roof and called lightningwing.

I told him who we were looking growling at the name. "Yeah I know not my favorite charcter either bud." I told him, taking off we searched for awhile blasting any hostile we saw, After a few minutes of searching we saw the man we were looking for, swooping in for the kill Lightningwing picked him up with his claws and the mann underneath started screaming , grabbing the sword I took I put to his neck.

_"Ventenrea." _I muttered the sound echeod loudly, that echo got everyone's attention, "All of you retreat or he dies, I will realese him after some questioning, but if not..." I said pressing the blade closer to his throat. "DO It." he yelled and all the soldiers and gargoyles left through a portal.

* * *

Hiccup's P.O.V.

Phoenix flew down with the man in a headlock, he was trying to fight back "your making it worse for yourself." Phoenix said, we walked into the house and sat him in a chair "what do you want from me!" the man asked, "just to ask a few questions." Ace said "Who sent you and why are you here?" she asked "Who sent me is obvious Sasmir, but from where I came from and why I"m you'll never know." he said. "OK but who you are?" Astrid asked.

I noticed that voice sounded similar some how, "I'm a lot of thinks evil, a soldier, I am complicated..." he didn't get much farther since Phoenix walked up to him, put his hand in front of the mans helmet and muttered a spell. the helmet fell off revealing the person inside, it was someone who I never wanted to see again in my entire life "Hello Hiccup miss me?" Said Dagur the deranged former chief of the berserkers.

* * *

**Dun dun! Dagur that F*cking bastard whats he doing here, well we'll find out next time in Second chances leave a review so I can know how I;m doing, and so I can make the story better until then Phoenix out!**


	15. AN

** Hey everyone for some reason The G.M.A.D. is harming fanfiction some how and until further notice this story will be discontinued I repeat this story will be until further notice be discontinued I'm sorry but I will inform all of you when I can continue the story.**


End file.
